Most musical instruments are contained in protective cases for storage and transportation. These musical instruments are taken out of their cases, in some cases are assembled, and are then played. However, there is an intermediate condition wherein the instrument is not held in the hands for immediate play, and yet accessibility is required because the instrument is soon to be played. A stand is necessary to support the musical instrument in a position convenient to the musician so that he has quick access to the instrument. Such a support should not only be available to the instrumentalist at his base, but should also be available to him when he plays his instrument away from his base. Thus, the support should be readily foldable, transportable, and deployable so that convenience is achieved. In the folded condition, the support should be as flat as possible for convenience in transportation from one site to another.